


the truth about endings

by blazeofglory



Series: LDR [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not that I don’t love you,” he says, and your heart still breaks. </p>
<p>Or: the truth about endings is that they're not all happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth about endings

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” he says, and your heart still breaks. “I think we always knew…”

“Not always,” you protest, even though you know, deep down, that you’re lying to Loras and to yourself. There are tears welling up in your eyes that you can’t seem to stop.

When you look back at the screen, he’s not crying, but he’s running a hand through that perfect head of curls, looking away. No, he doesn’t cry, but you know he hates this too.

After all, didn't you always know?

“Maybe if the timing had been better…”

You know he doesn’t really believe what he’s saying, but you nod anyway.

“We’ll stay friends,” you reply, forcing a smile. You’re still crying.

He agrees. You’re both quiet for a long time.

“I don’t know what to say,” you admit, voice breaking. The first sign of tears show in his eyes. You clutch a tissue in a tight fist, glad he can’t see that you had the tissue box waiting just out of frame since before he called.

The silence stretches on. When Loras speaks, his voice is impossibly small. “We’ll just say goodbye for now, okay?”

You look at him again and try not to wonder if this is the last time you’ll ever see him. But you nod. “Okay.”

You can’t bring yourself to say goodbye for one last long, lingering moment, your eyes meeting across thousands of miles.

“Goodbye for now,” he says.

Somehow, you manage, “Goodbye.”

In your mind flash a thousand other calls, playfully arguing who should hang up first. Will this be the last time? No more words are exchanged. You both take one last look—this is killing him as much as it is killing you. You both press end at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily, if you see this... Know that I always wanted it to work. I don't regret a minute spent with you. 
> 
> Renly and Loras never did get their happy ending; I don't know why I thought we would.


End file.
